


Living Fantasy

by Bluespirit



Series: Fantasy [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to know about Rodney's sexual fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Come on, Rodney. Are you seriously trying to tell me that you don't have some cool sexual fantasy hidden away in that big, old brain of yours?"

Rodney shook his head in fond exasperation. "Believe it or not, John - we're not all Kirk-wannabes."

John grinned down at him, resting his head on one hand as he lay propped at Rodney's side. The fingers of the other hand trailed in a deceptively lazy path down Rodney's chest, brushing over hastily peaking nipples and casually pushing the sheet lower to expose more naked skin. They'd only just had a frantically spectacular session of mutually mind-blowing hand jobs - always guaranteed to kill off several thousand brain cells at least - but Rodney could already feel his cock stirring with interest at John's knowing touch.

"Are you sure?" John said, one eyebrow cocked in what he presumably thought was a seductively rakish manner but was, in actual fact, simply adorable - though Rodney would obviously take that thought to his grave. "No 'Rodney Caesar, Emperor of all Rome'? Demanding allegiance from his favoured and noble general - or Colonel - via a nice dirty blowjob?" John winked and licked his lips lasciviously.

"Oh, please," Rodney snorted, only momentarily distracted by the wet pouting sheen of John's full lower lip. "Like I don't have you dropping to your knees and practically inhaling me every spare minute as it is - it's a wonder that I have time to get anything done. Why do I need to fantasise when I have Colonel Libido around?"

John's vaguely insulted look was quickly soothed as Rodney wrapped a hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him down for a long, slow kiss. John's tongue was soft and sweet, and Rodney sucked it into his mouth with a happy sigh.

"But really," John wheedled when they finally pulled apart, their kiss-moist lips still almost touching. "All that fiendish genius and you don't have some kinky ideas jumping around in there?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "It sounds like you have plenty for the both of us."

John just winked. "I know!" he said, stroking down Rodney's neck and outlining the wings of his collarbones with teasing fingertips. "What about you being a sultry, kohl-eyed harem slave to my masterful Sheik of the desert?"

"Sultry, kohl-eyed harem slave?" Rodney spluttered. He was going to kill Jeannie the next time they visited Earth, what was she thinking sending those old photos of him in that last care package aboard the Daedulus? "We've been over this before, it was the eighties for god's sake - everybody wore eyeliner! It was the fashion!"

John smirked - a quick twist of sinful lips that made Rodney want to smack him, or kiss him…or maybe both. "If you say so… but I still think you'd look hot in silk harem pants… bending to my will," John drawled, his eyes running up and down Rodney's naked body with a frankly calculating leer.

Rodney snorted in disbelief. That was it! He was just going to have to kill them both - John and Jeannie! Surely it was perfectly justifiable homicide? "It must be nice there, Colonel, in the delusional little world you call home. Seriously? Me in harem pants? So very not ever going to happen. I think you're losing it," Rodney laughed.

"No," John shook his head and leaned in closer. Soft chest hair and body-warm metal dog tags brushed against Rodney's arm and the contrasting textures sent little fizzing sizzles of heat all the way to his toes. "I think you'd look really hot - all spread out for me like a sexy, naked banquet." John dropped his mouth to Rodney's neck and began to nip and kiss at the place just below Rodney's ear - the place that made Rodney insane.

Rodney groaned as the almost-bites sent a message of 'yes' and 'more' and 'oh my fucking god' zinging straight to his rapidly hardening cock. "It sounds," he panted, desperately trying to finish his train of thought, "like you're the one with the fantasies - not me." Then he gave up on coherency all together, pushing the sheet out of the way and pulling John down on top of him. John's firm, muscled body blanketed his own, pushing him into the mattress with an ease and familiarity that took away all rationality - and possibly a good quota of his IQ - in an instant.

John responded with an indistinct, and definitely indecent, groan and rubbed himself against Rodney, their hips aligning fluidly and hard cocks pressing together in a flash of heat and pressure and basic needy grinding, their teasing banter a sudden distant memory.

"Oh, god," Rodney moaned and grabbed at John's delicious ass with both hands, the firm mounds fitting his palms perfectly. "This is good, oh yeah…oh…very good," he muttered, mouthing and licking at John's neck as they moved together, rutting against each other as heat mounted between them.

Hot, tantalising breath gusted over Rodney's ear as John pulled away slightly. "Fuck me, Rodney. Please, I need you to fuck me."

Rodney's cock twitched desperately at the rough words, John's need bleeding through in every low, drawn-out syllable. God! How did he do it? How could he say something like that and not sound like the cheesy sound track to a bad porn flick? Instead the desperate tone and flat-out desire in those hurriedly breathed, pleading words burned through every nerve and Rodney felt his body clench in anticipation. He wanted to bury himself inside John, fall into that welcoming, beloved heat and never leave. He pulled John's head down, grasping at the soft strands of hair at his neck, and matched John's intense gaze. "I can do that…"

John's eyes grew dark and he practically smouldered with heat as Rodney rolled them over and reached for the lube. John shimmied back against the mattress and let out a long sigh - sounding like pleasure and promise all rolled into one. He spread his legs and raised his arms above his head, stretching his long, lean frame out for Rodney's feasting gaze. Rodney pulled back and took a moment to savour the sight before him - John was laid out like the living embodiment of sex and sin…and it was all for him. Jesus! John made him completely crazy.

Rodney uncapped the lube and John's knowing grin was all fire and fever as he lifted one long leg to rest on Rodney's shoulder, exposing his asshole to Rodney's hungry eyes.

"Do me, Rodney - come on." John's incendiary entreaty broke off in a low, needy groan as Rodney circled his hole lightly and then pushed one big, thick finger inside. "Oh, god, that feels good…more."

"Always so damn pushy," Rodney muttered, but the sting was taken from his words as he added another finger and twisted, making John's hips lift and writhe in time with his now panting gasps. John felt so hot, so tight and Rodney could hardly wait to be buried balls deep in all that heat and want. "Are you ready?" he asked, slicking his hard cock in a not-quite-awkward one handed motion as he kept his other fingers moving inside John.

Sweat was standing out on John's brow and he raised his other leg up, resting his ass on Rodney's thighs. "'M ready, babe. Please…now…"

Rodney nodded distractedly as John's firm ass pushed against his cock, sending tremors along every nerve. "Good, good, yeah…now…yeah, we can do that…" He pulled his fingers from the satiny heat of John's body and grasped his cock firmly, centring it on John's hole. John folded his body up even further and grabbed onto Rodney's biceps as Rodney pushed forward, his cock sliding slowly inside. Rodney's moan of pleasure and almost disbelief - how could anything be this good? - was mirrored by John's low panting murmurs.

"Jesus! That's good, oh shit! Shit… you feel so good, Rodney." John's eyes were wide and staring, drawing Rodney in until he felt totally consumed. He could only nod, never breaking their shared gaze as he pushed in further and he felt his balls brushing against the peachy curves of John's cheeks. Good wasn't the word, good wasn't even in the same solar system, hell, the same galaxy as what it felt like to be held deep inside John's willing body. It was almost too much - the heat, the pressure, the nerve sizzling rightness of it all. Every time he slid inside John it was like finding his true place in the universe - a little voice in his head saying 'Oh, so this is where I should be…'.

John pulled him down, wrapping his legs around Rodney's waist, until they were finally close enough to kiss. John's lips were so mobile, his mouth so perfect beneath Rodney's and they shared breath and nonsensical murmurs as they moved together. Rodney held onto John's shoulders and pumped his hips smoothly, the heavy weight of his cock pushing forward and back within the tight, blistering heat of John's ass. He stroked in deep, rubbing against John's prostate with every sure thrust, the delicious friction as they rocked together making his balls draw up tight. It was too much - the fluid heat of John's tongue in his mouth, John's snug ass clamped around his cock, John's solid, smooth body within his arms - it was all too much.

"John!" His breath stuttered as his heart hammered hard in his chest.

"Do it! Do it!" John rasped, his hips pushing up brutally, his legs clamping harder around Rodney's waist, ensnaring him with heat and rhythm and the _whitelightnoise_ of sex and sense and satiation. Too much! Too much! Rodney snapped his hips forward - once, twice, three times. He slammed into John at an almost vicious pace and then howled as John's ass clenched around him, pulsing muscles forcing his orgasm from him in a roar of heat and pressure and he felt the scalding splash of John's own completion spreading between their heaving chests.

Things got fuzzy for a while after that. There were gulps of air to appease screaming lungs and the groaning untangling of body parts to stretch way too over-taxed muscles. Then a slow, hazy glide into John's waiting arms with only minor disgruntled mumblings about wet patches and 'a gentleman always fetches a towel'. Rodney fell asleep to the feel of strong arms holding him close and gentle kisses being pressed into his hair.

~

Rodney yawned widely and stumbled from the bathroom, judiciously managing to avoid falling over various scattered items of clothing on his way back to bed. He paused for a moment, captivated by the sight greeting him in the hazy early dawn light. John was curled on his side, his head pillowed on one arm and the crumpled sheets carelessly tossed to one side. His sleep-soothed face looked so much younger and more carefree than during wakefulness and his hair was sticking up in a way so ridiculously cute that it was surely impossible for anyone over the age of kindergarten. As Rodney watched he mumbled something incoherent and rolled onto his back, one hand resting loosely on the taut planes of his stomach. He looked… beautiful - all long, lean body and never-ending legs. Rodney sighed happily - why did he need some clichéd fantasy when he had his very own right here? Then he chuckled quietly at his sappiness and walked towards the bed.

As if sensing the scrutiny, John opened one eye and smiled drowsily, looking unbelievably - and presumably unintentionally - sweet. "Whatcha doing, Rodney?"

Rodney smiled back - oh yeah, he was such a goner. "Nothing." He shook his head and got into bed, John immediately wrapping himself around him like a snuggling, bed-headed contortionist. "Just thinking about fantasies…"

"Yeah? Cool!" John crowed gleefully, looking up from the vicinity of Rodney's chest with an air of barely restrained excitement. "I knew you had to be hiding something in that supergeeky brain! Tell me?"

Rodney joined in the infectious laughter, resigned to having to come up with something... well, he was a genius after all. "Okay, so you're a stripper and…"

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  _Rodney's fantasy..._ ♥
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive this image or use it to make icons, etc. Thanks.


End file.
